


Nowhere Else

by plaguewind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepyshipping, Daddy Kink, F/M, creepyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Sansa goes to Petyr after the murder of Joffrey Baratheon. Rated Explicit for eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before but wanted to do my take on it. This is my first ever Petyr/Sansa fic and my first fan fiction in a looong loooong time. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what ya think.

Sansa stepped out of the cab and stared up at the big two story house in front of her. It looked comforting with the southern style wrap-around front porch and swing hanging on the left but something pulled in her gut telling her that wouldn’t be the case. As far as she was concerned there could be no comfort left in this world. Still..this is where her mother had told her to come in case of an emergency so it had to be safe or at least _safer_. Something about the man...Petyr Baelish. She had heard the name over the years growing up but some lingering anxiety surfaced inside her when he was mentioned. Maybe it was the way the name was spoken on her father’s lips. Never with affection, only familiarity. He would practically spit his name instead of saying it. Her father thought Petyr couldn’t be trusted, which Sansa gathered was the popular belief throughout the Capitol but her mother must have trusted him and she trusted her mother.

“Hey you gonna pay me or what?” the cab driver asked, snapping Sansa away from her thoughts. 

She could just hop back in now. Go somewhere else. _But there is nowhere else...whoever he is, he’s my only option_. She reached in her bag and grabbed some wadded up bills for the cab driver and made her way up to the front door of the house. With one last deep breath she reached for the doorbell but before her finger made contact the door swung open. She wasn’t sure exactly what she had been expecting but the man before her wasn’t it. Her eyes met his perfectly so he was probably the same height, though she was tall for a girl. He was slight of build with salt and pepper hair and more dominant grey patches at his temples. A neatly trimmed mustache to match. Not unhandsome. To the contrary he was quite good-looking but in an almost sinister way. His grey button down shirt looked freshly pressed and the black tie not even slightly out of place. On first impression alone Sansa would guess he was meticulous, calculating even. Probably always a step ahead of everyone else. Already a step ahead of her by opening the door before she had had a chance to ring the bell. He had seen her coming.

“Sansa,” he said, almost a question but not quite.

“Mr. Baelish. It seems that you know who I am but I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

He smiled. Slightly. If you could call it that. “Oh no we’ve met. But you were very young. Come inside, quickly.”

She obliged but not sure why the haste. Did he know? How could he? But it wouldn’t surprise her. Nothing surprised her now. Not after what she’d seen. Not after what she’d done.

“You should not have come in daylight Sansa,” he said almost at a whisper. “I like to think I stay off the grid but you never know when someone might be watching.”

Sansa didn’t see how. He lived out in the middle of nowhere and now she found herself wondering why. What secrets did he have? “I didn’t have much time Mr. Baelish. I guess I wasn’t thinking-”

“No, you weren’t,” he snapped, cutting her off. The harshness made Sansa jump slightly. “Please Sansa have a seat,” he added more gently. 

_Amazing_ , she thought. _He slips from a prick to Mr Nice Guy in .02 seconds_. It was kind of scary. She left the foyer and went to the living room, taking in her surroundings. Black suede funiture, a flat screen TV, and two glass end tables. No pictures. No knick-knacks. Not a speck of dust to be seen. It didn’t look lived-in at all. More like a museum. He either didn’t spend much time here, or just as she had already guessed, he left no traces after himself. As she took a seat on the sofa he crossed the room and closed the blinds. 

“How did you know I was coming?” she blurted out before she had time to think about it. For that matter why had he said she shouldn’t have come in daylight? 

A few seconds passed before he answered her. “I didn’t.”

“You didn’t seem surprised.”

“No, I wasn’t.” He walked over and squatted in front of her so that they were almost at eye level again. “Just because I wasn’t surprised doesn’t mean I knew you would come here.” He reached a hand out to take her own and instinctively she pulled it back. She was still on edge, she realized. He raised and eyebrow and pursed his lips. To Sansa it almost looked like a challenge.

“Are you afraid of me Sansa?”  
  
She shook her head, "No." But her pulse was racing. She was afraid of him.  
  
“You’re lying. You’re not a very good liar. We’ll have to work on that. But you are right to be afraid of me. Very smart. You’re just a little too impulsive. That’s what got you into this mess ins’t it? You acted before you thought?”

She almost spoke and asked how he knew but stopped herself. Maybe he didn’t know anything and he was just trying to get her to reveal herself to him. He was intelligent and she wasn’t sure she could trust him. But for right now she _needed_ him because she had nowhere else in the world to go.

“Can I stay here Mr. Baelish? I need your help.”

He stood up then and ran his fingers through her long, red hair. She didn’t stop him. After everything this was the closest thing she had felt to a gesture of comfort. Electricity shot through her when his fingers touched her scalp but she wasn’t sure why. _Probably because a gentle hand has not touched me in so long_. Yes that must be it. Only rough and cruel hands had touched her since she had first come to the Capitol. 

“Can I stay?” she asked again.

“Yes, you may stay. We can talk more later but for now you should go clean up and get some rest.” He removed his hand from her hair and assuming dismissal, Sansa stood up but as she was about to step around him he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. “Oh and Sansa...”

“Yes?” Pulse racing once again.

“You can hide here but you cannot hide from me. I know you killed him.”

 

After their interlude downstairs Petyr had showed her up to a room with it’s own bathroom and left her alone to get cleaned up. She was glad for the time alone and the shower. While the hot water rolled down her back she kept thinking about what he had said. She couldn’t hide from him. Was that his way of saying he could see right through her or was it a threat? Fear was building inside her with every passing minute. He knew. She didn’t know how but he definitely knew. Would he turn her in? Could she trust him? So many questions and fears were building inside of her all at once. She wanted to scream and cry and throw things. More than that she wanted someone to grab her and tell her that she was safe and it was all going to be okay but she knew Petyr was not that person.  
  
After she dried off she went back into the bedroom and seen that he had left some clean clothes out on the bed for her. A white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. No doubt his but he wasn’t a big man so they would likely fit. That’s when all the overwhelming emotions that she had been running from swelled up inside and burst out in hot, heavy tears. She had no clothes except for the ones she had been wearing. She had left in such a hurry. She had no parents. No home. Not bothering to put the clothes on she crawled into the bed under the covers and let the tears come in torrents. Nothing was ever going to be okay again.


	2. Learn To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay when I started this I had intended to write a one-shot just to get back in the swing of writing but it's not going that way. As far as where this is going...your guess is as good as mine. So if you like it just hang in there and I guess we'll just see what happens. One thing I can promise though is that there will be smut. THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE SMUT!

Sansa woke with a start. She had been dreaming of her mother dying again. She was about to get up from the bed when she realized she wasn’t alone. Petyr was standing near the door, almost hidden by shadows. She wasn’t wearing clothes under the sheet so she stayed put for the moment.

“How long have you been in here?” she asked, not caring about any accusation in her voice. 

“Not long,” he answered moving towards the bed. He sat down on the edge by her thighs. “I heard noises. Sounded like you were crying or...fitful. Are you okay Sweetling?”

His closeness made her pulse quicken. _So now I am Sweetling. Another title, another face...another role to play?_ Suddenly all too aware of how thin the sheet was, she pulled it tighter as if it would become thicker somehow. Instead it just made her figure more pronounced. She noticed his eyes languidly drop down to her breasts where her nipples were now obvious. He slowly moved his gaze back to her eyes and tilted his head to the side.The air began to feel very hot. Humid and sticky. Almost thick. 

“I was having a bad dream,” she said. 

“About what?”

Not really wanting to talk to him about this, she decided she would if only to distract herself from how vulnerable his gaze was making her feel.

“I-I was dreaming about my mother’s death. Only in this one I was actually there and when I look down I-” She didn’t want to tell him. It was horrible.

“Go on Sansa. Talking about it might help.”

She wasn’t so sure. “Well...I look down and I’m holding the dagger that killed her. My hands covered in blood-” She couldn’t finish. Couldn’t even speak it out loud. 

He reached out and wiped away a single tear that had begun it’s descent down her cheek. Sansa knew this man was dangerous. Not just due to the whispers she had heard as a child, call it a gut instinct...she _knew_. That’s why she found it completely morbid that his simple gesture made her feel better. Maybe it was because he was older. The same age as her parents.

“You didn’t kill your mother Sansa,” he whispered. 

“Didn’t I?” The anger in her voice surprised even herself. “I was a selfish stupid, little girl. If I hadn’t wanted to marry Joffrey so badly we would have left the Capitol and my parents would still be alive. My sister, IF she’s alive, would still be with me. My-”

Petyr reached out and placed his thumb over her lips to stop her from saying anymore. “You have a lot to learn young one. But you’re here with me now and I can teach you. I can protect you but you must trust me.”

Sansa had stopped trusting anyone. When her husband-to-be had had both of her parents killed then started knocking her around...a busted lip here, a bloody nose there. No. No more trust. She wasn’t sure she trusted herself. It was like someone had taken over her body and forced her hands to put the poison into his drink. Then there was the sick sense of satisfaction that had spread through her as she watched him lay there and choke on his own vomit. 

“Put some clothes on and then we have to talk,” Petyr said, snapping her out of her reverie. “I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.”

*****************************

He was already in the kitchen as promised. Standing by the island with two glasses full of a dark brown liquid in front of him. No doubt alcohol.  
  
 _Hopefully something strong. Something to make me numb_.

“So what is your plan?” Petyr asked, sliding one of the glasses across the counter to her.

She grabbed it, took a deep drink and it burned all the way down. Liquid courage. Only then did she speak. “I have no plan. Coming here and finding you was as far as I got.”

“Your mother told you to come to me?”

Another long drink. “Yes. She said that if I ever found myself in trouble and had no one else to go to that I should go to you.”

“When did she tell you this?”

“A while ago actually. Even before I thought I would ever need to. I just never forgot. Why does it matter when?”

He shook his head and took a sip of his own drink. “It doesn’t.” 

Sansa got the distinct feeling that he was lying. That for some reason it did matter but she also knew he wouldn’t tell her why. 

“I need to disappear,” she offered. 

“Yes, you definitely need to disappear. You killed Joffrey Baratheon. Not only is he modern royalty but he’s a Lannister. And I’m sure you’ve heard that age-old expression that a _Lannister always pays his debts_. They will never stop looking for you.”

“Well, that’s comforting.”

“I thought you came to me for help, Sansa. I didn’t realize you came for comfort.”

She took another drink. She definitely had a buzz. “They don’t necessarily know it was me.”

He inhaled a long, deep sigh. “Sansa, we have a lot of work to do. I know you aren’t stupid but you are young and a bit naive. You ran away Sansa. If they couldn’t already figure out you are behind his murder, you’re fleeing the scene of the crime is somewhat implicating don’t you think?”

He was right, that much she knew. “So what do I do? I’m not good at this.”

He sat his glass down and came around to stand behind her, his body probably less than an inch from hers. Sansa’s pulse quickened and she abruptly realized that he would help her...but it would not be without a price. Almost as confirmation he sat both his hands on her shoulders, slowly running them down her arms.

“Lucky for you I happen to be very good at this. But you have to do exactly what I tell you to do. Can you do that Sweetling?” His mouth was right next to her ear. His voice a whisper. His lips grazed her skin. She wasn’t sure if it was inadvertent due to the close proximity or intentional. Either way it sent little waves of electricity through her that she wasn’t _entirely_ sure she liked. 

“Yes,” she finally answered.

She could almost feel his mouth spread into a wicked grin even though she couldn’t see him. “Good. Then I’ll take care of you.”

Something about those words mixed with the feeling of his body so close to hers started a fire in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was wrong. So very wrong and try as she might to push it away it was there all the same. She had just met this man. He was old enough to be her father. 

_It’s the alcohol. He is doing this on purpose._ The realization gave Sansa chills all over and she vowed to be more careful around him. No one helped anyone anymore without their own agenda and he surely had his.

“I think I have had enough alcohol Mr. Baelish,” she said, pulling away from his grasp and turning to face him. “I need to be clear-headed if I am going to come up with a sound plan.”

He put his pointer finger to his lips to hide a smirk and then pointed it at her. “Clever girl.”

 _Is this a game to him?_ She wondered. _Well if it is, then I shall learn to play too_. 

“Could you help me aquire some more proper clothing Mr. Baelish?”

He nodded. “Of course. And Sansa...please, call me Petyr.”


	3. Evidence

When Sansa woke up the following morning Petyr was already in her room, sitting in the chair by the door, already dressed and ready for the day. She wasn’t sure if she found it creepy or nice that he was there watching over her. If that was in fact what he was doing. Maybe he was just _watching_ her. 

“Do you ever sleep?” she asked, not without attitude.

“When it’s necessary.”

“Sleep is always _necessary_.” She was mocking him but he didn’t seem to care. Suddenly she wondered what it would take to get a rise out of this man. Stupid thoughts for so early in the morning. Her stomach was growling. 

“I have to go into work for a little while today,” he said as he stood and crossed the room to stand beside the bed, looking down on her. 

“Where do you work?”

“In the city.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. What do you do?”

“I’m the Lannister’s accountant.”

Sansa’s heart dropped. He worked for the Lannisters. She felt like she had made a huge mistake now, going to him.

“Come now child, surely you already knew this. If you think really hard you might remember your parents mentioning it.”

“Well if I ever knew then I must have forgotten. I need to go.”

She stood up from the bed quickly, meaning to grab her meager belongings and bolt but he grabbed her and stopped her dead in front of him. “You don’t have to leave, Sansa. You’re safe with me.” His hands moved from her arms down to her waist and she remembered that she was only wearing a t-shirt and nothing else. 

“Did you know that I loved your mother once? A long time ago?” he asked, moving one hand to lift her chin up so that she looked at him. “You could have been my daughter if things had went differently. I can take care of you like a father, if that’s what you want Teach you. Protect you.”

Sansa wasn’t sure what to think. She was so afraid. If they found her they would not hesitate to kill her. Again the feeling of _wrongness_ overtook her but his touch was igniting flames inside her. As much as she didn’t want to admit to herself, he was arousing her. It was quite foreign to her in all honesty. When she had met Joffrey she had been so young. By the time she was at the age to come into her sexuality she had realized that Joffrey was a monster.

“Would you like that Sweetling?” he whispered, his hand on her hip trailing down to brush lightly against her thigh.

Her head nodded in agreement, almost against her will.

“Excellent.” He removed his hands from her and took several steps back. “Make yourself at home. There’s plenty of food in the fridge. I’ll be back around six and I’ll bring you some clothes.”

“Wait...Petyr...” she trailed off, not sure what she was going to say.

“Patience. I promise we’ll have a lot more to talk about this evening,” he said, as though he had read her mind.

 

*****************************

After Sansa had raided the fridge and filled her aching stomach, she felt she could think more clearly. Now well rested and well fed she needed to assess her situation. Unknowingly she had ran to a man who worked for the very people who wanted her dead. In all probability, there was already a massive man-hunt taking place, offering a reward for whomever brought her in. Could she trust Petyr Baelish not to turn her in? Any man could be moved by money, could they not? 

_Not Petyr. I haven’t know him long but he doesn’t seem like a man who could be bribed off. Unless it was something he really wanted._

So that was the question that remained to be seen: what did he want? Sansa was from a well-to-do family herself and while her family’s lands and estate weren’t exactly the Capitol, a large chunk of the northern territory was by all rights hers. If she could live long enough to get it back. 

She decided to do some snooping while he was away, starting with the most obvious place a person would hide things. His bedroom. To her surprise the door wasn’t locked. Not surprising at all, however, was that his bedroom was in much the same state as his living room. There was a bed, a nightstand and a dresser; all lacking any little items or evidence of a person even using the room. The closet was full of button downs and slacks. The drawers to his dressers containing t-shirts, underwear, socks...all perfectly folded. Nothing hiding underneath them at all.

“I have never met a man so fucking clean in my life,” Sansa said aloud.

Finally she gave up on his bedroom. If he was hiding something it wasn’t in there. She remembered that there was another door across the hall from his room. Maybe it was another bedroom. She made sure she had not moved even a single article of clothing out of place and then crossed the hall to the door she had not been through yet. The door to the left of this was the full bathroom, that she knew, but this door she had not seen opened yet. _Probably just a another spare room but still..._

She turned the knob. It was locked. _Interesting._ She hadn’t seen a key in his room so he must have it with him. Surely she could break into it. It couldn’t be too difficult. Even her little sister Arya could break into a bedroom. She needed a credit card..or a butter knife. She figured a card would break so she went in favor of the butter knife. In the kitchen there were several but she opted for the thinnest one she could find. 

Back upstairs and after several minutes of careful handling(so as not to leave any evidence that the door had been tampered with)...it opened. 

It was an office. There was a beautiful cherry desk in the middle of the room with a very comfortable looking leather chair behind it. In front of that, a black leather, chaise lounge. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books and behind the desk against the wall were several filing cabinets. That’s where she decided to start. They weren’t locked which was surprising considering how careful he was. Perhaps he felt he didn’t have to lock them because he kept the outer door locked.

_He was wrong._

She went through file after file. It was mostly all numbers that made no sense to her. Finances of the Lannisters. She was ready to give up. If he was hiding something he didn’t keep it in the house. _But there’s still the desk drawers._

There were three on each side. She went to the right first. The top one had a few pens, post-it notes, and a stapler. Nothing relevant. Then she opened the second one. There was a stack of photos. The one on top was of herself and her mother, Catlyn, her father and brother, Robb, when she was still very young, maybe four or five. Under that were photos of her mother as a young girl, probably around Sansa’s age now. There was a young man in the picture with her and immediately she knew it was Petyr. 

_So it’s true...he loved my mother. Why else would he keep these pictures? And in the only locked room in the house? Is that why he’s willing to grant me safety?_

The next few photos were of her mother, Petyr, and her aunt, Lysa. The very last one was what almost brought her to her knees. It was a more recent picture of Catlyn Stark, looking how Sansa most remembered her. Smiling and holding her youngest brother, Rickon. Where did he get this? It didn’t matter. The effect was the same. 

Sansa moved to the lounge and collapsed...letting the tears cascade down her face. She would never see that smile again. Her mother was gone. They were all gone. The sadness that she had been avoiding overwhelmed her and she sunk down, grasping the photo to her chest. What did anything matter without them? She wanted to crawl from her own skin, it was too much. She wanted to feel anything other than this. As though her mind willed it she found herself drifting off into a deep sleep and in her dreams her mother was still alive and Petyr Baelish was her father.


	4. Loud And Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to apologize for my editing. I was re-reading yesterday and found so many mistakes. Same words used to many times close together, commas...blah blah. I've been rushing posting before I go to work so I read in a hurry and miss a few things. I try to find time to go back and fix but if I don't, rest-assured I am not a complete idiot, just a busy mommy.

She awoke and grabbed him. It was on pure instinct. 

“Father...I...”

It took her a few moments to realize that the man she was holding onto was not her father. It had been a dream. Then she remembered where she was and the fact that she wasn’t supposed to be there. She had fallen asleep on the lounge in a room that she had broken into. She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. How could she have fallen asleep?

Afraid of moving too quickly Sansa withdrew from Petyr slightly, leaving her hands resting on his shoulders.

“What have you done Sansa?” he said coldly. “Did you really think that breaking into this room was a good idea?”

“No...no I-” she stopped, not sure how she could possibly think to explain this. There was only the truth. What else could she offer someone like him? If there was ever to be any trust at all it had to start with being honest.”I thought you were hiding something so I was trying to find out what. The door was locked so of course I figured if there was anything to find it would be in here. Then I found the pictures...”

“I’m very upset with you.” He said it without emotion but she could see it in his eyes. He was angry with her and she realized that she didn’t want him to be angry with her. He was the closest thing she had to a friend right now and she had been very stupid to betray his trust. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Baelish. I’m an impulsive little girl and I wasn’t thinking.” If he was softening to her he was not showing it at all and ripples of fear began to course through Sansa. What’s he going to do to me? _Is he a monster too? He’s probably going to hand me over to the Lannisters now._

“I forgive you Sansa. I will have to think of a punishment but we can attend to that later. Did you find what you were looking for?”

She was almost relieved until he had said the word _punishment_ but she figured she would worry about that when it came to pass. “I wasn’t sure exactly what I was looking for. I didn’t find anything relevant.”

“But you found the photos?”

“Yes. And it hurt...to see her smiling, looking so alive. I guess I was just exhausted from all the emotion and I passed out. Again I’m very sorry.”

“Stop with the apologies. It makes you seem weak, I already forgave you. We’ll have to work on controlling your emotions as well. What were you dreaming? You called me father? Were you dreaming of Eddard Stark?”

She felt her cheeks burn and she pulled her hands away from him to cross over her chest. “No.”

“No? What then? Come, sit on my lap, get more comfortable.”

He leaned back to allow her room. She didn’t need to sit on his lap...and yet when he tapped his thigh lightly with his hand, she felt those tingles again that were becoming familiar now whenever he was close. Hesitantly, she moved to him, sitting to the side so that her ass was on one of his thighs and her legs draped over his other. He placed one of his hands on her lower back for support and the other on her thigh, mostly bare because she was only in boxers and a t-shirt.

“Better?” he asked, a glint in his eye she hadn’t seen before. But then she usually never made eye contact with him when he touched her. “Now go on, tell me about the dream.”

“Um..well my mother was in it and _you_ were in it.” She didn’t want to tell the rest, what little she remembered anyway but he said nothing and waited for her to continue. “Well as always I dream of my mother dying and I feel responsible even though I didn’t actually do it. But in this dream I left her laying there and I ran to my father because I was afraid except...except _you_ were my father.” She couldn’t tell him anymore, she just couldn’t. In the dream she had called him father and he had kissed her and when he had kissed her all of that anger and fear and sadness had melted away replaced by something much easier to deal with... _lust_. Even remembering it now was starting a fire in her stomach.

He was moving his middle finger in slow circles on her thigh. It felt wonderful but scared Sansa at the same time. She didn’t have any experience with boys and this was no boy, Petyr was a man. Whatever he wanted she wasn’t even sure she knew how to give it. 

“Is there more?” he asked softly.

“More what?” she asked, snapping her head up to meet his eyes. She had been staring as his fingers against her skin. _God why does it feel so good?_

“More to your dream?”

“Um...yes father but I’d rather not say.” _Oh shit did I just call him “father”?_ She wasn’t sure either but she thought she felt a slight hardening in his pants after the word had left her lips. Why she had said that she had no idea. It just came out. Almost naturally.  
“I’m sorry, I meant Petyr. I must still be stuck in my dream.”

“Yes Sweetling I think you are. What did Father do to you in your dream, hmm? Now you have definitely aroused my curiosity.”

He moved his hand to her knee, running his fingers down her shin and back up again. The fire in Sansa’s stomach was spreading down lower to her most private parts with an intensity she had never felt before. When she touched herself it took a while. It never came on so mercilessly. 

“He kissed me,” she said, almost breathless already.

“A kiss? On the cheek? The forehead?”

“No...” she answered, a whisper. She could feel her skin burning. She couldn’t look at him. She barely knew this man and she was sitting on his lap letting him touch her and against her own will she could feel the wetness growing between her legs. 

He moved his hand from her lower back up to intertwine with her hair. The hand on her knee he moved to her chin and lifted it slightly so that his mouth was mere inches from hers.She could feel his breath...and the smell...mint. Was he going to kiss her? She wanted him to...almost needed him to. She had no idea what she was doing but it didn’t matter because for the first time in a long time she felt alive. 

He leaned into her further, his lips so close she could almost already feel them. She closed her eyes...anxiously waiting for contact. But then...a knock at the door.

His head snapped away from hers. She had a feeling he rarely had visitors here.

“Stay here,” he said and placed a firm kiss on her forehead. “Do not make a noise and do not move from this room. Do you understand me?”

She nodded, afraid to speak, and watched as he left, closing the door behind him. Finally she was able to take a deep breath. _What the fuck just happened?_ Why did she want it to happen again? Everything in her gut told her that she shouldn’t get close to this man but everything in her loins seemed to want the exact opposite. He didn’t appear to want to hurt her but she had known him for what, twenty-four hours? Technically, she supposed, he had known her longer. Remembered her as a child. 

Deciding not to dwell on that for the moment, she focused more on the visitor downstairs. She could hear voices but couldn’t make out what was being said. Maybe if she went outside in the hall to the edge of the stairs? _No he told me to stay here. I don’t need to further upset him._ She may barely know him but he had told her she was safe with him so the least she could do was respect his orders. _I can listen from the door though._

Cupping her hands to amplify the sound she put her ear against the door. Mostly she couldn’t make it out. But then she heard her name. Sansa Stark. _He wouldn’t tell anyone I’m here would he?_ Gripped by fear once again, she tried to hear more. The visitor’s voice sounded familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. A few more things were said, nothing she could make out. It sounded like their conversation was at an end. Not able to control herself Sansa cracked the door just slightly. She heard the front door open as though the visitor was about to leave but apparently they stopped to say one last thing and in an instant she knew who the voice belonged to. It was Cersei Lannister, Joffrey’s mother.

“Mr. Baelish, rest assured, we will find Sansa Stark. And when we do...we will kill her.”

 _That_ was heard loud and clear.


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Weekends are crazy busy for me so it's hard to find time to write. But alas, here is the next chapter!! Muahahahaha!

Sansa backed away from the door and practically fell backwards onto the lounge. The Lannister’s definitely knew that she was responsible for Joffrey’s death, that was evident. She wasn’t really surprised but a childish hope must have still existed in her heart that she would get out of this. _No more room for childish things..._ She wanted to cry but what was the point? Crying wouldn’t save her and she wasn’t sure she had any tears left anyway.

The door opened and Petyr returned to her. “How much did you hear?” he asked immediately.

“Only that when she finds me she’ll kill me. Just that little bit.” The sarcasm in her voice was ruthless. He didn’t seem to care. “What else is there?”

He stood looking down on her...almost as if debating on whether or not he should fill her in. She stared him down, not wanting her eyes to give the slightest hint of weakness or fragility.Trying not to look like a little girl. Whatever he had to say she could take it. She had little choice.

“They are pretty sure he was poisoned...even though the autopsy results haven’t come back yet.” Petyr, the emotionless one “They’ve collected a few items from the room that are in the evidence department at the station but they’re awaiting testing.”

The wheels in her head were spinning. “So they have nothing concrete yet? That’s great. Is there any way we could sneak into the station and steal the evidence? Maybe bribe the medical examiner to say that the cause of death was natural?”

For a moment he just looked at her and she couldn’t quite comprehend the expression in his eyes. Then his lips spread into a slight grin. “Good. Very good. I like the _way_ you are thinking and I know enough people to make that happen. There’s just one small problem.”

“What’s that?”

“Once Cersei Lannister wants someone dead _nothing_ will change her mind.”

She knew he was right. Nothing would save her. Maybe the only option was just to run and never stop. The mere idea seemed exhausting but what choice did she have?

“Well I guess it’s settled then.”

“Oh? What’s settled?”

“I need to get some things together and leave. Run. For the rest of my life.”

Petyr took a seat beside her on the lounge. “Come here.” 

She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her. She rest her head on his shoulder. At that moment it didn’t matter what he wanted from her...or wanted to do to her. It just felt good to be against someone. It felt better when he began running his fingers through her hair. Maybe he wasn’t even offering comfort but it was close enough and that’s all she needed at the moment.

“There are other options Sansa.”

“I don’t see any.”

“We can do what you said, destroy the evidence and talk to the medical examiner.”

“Yeah but you said it yourself, it won’t matter. Cersei will not stop until I’m dead.”

“True but it will at least it will keep law enforcement off you. Then all we have to do is get rid of Cersei. If we can prove your innocent I don’t think her brothers will bother to track you down.”

Sansa’s heart felt like it had dropped into her stomach. “Are you suggesting we kill Cersei Lannister?”

“Yes,” he answered calmly, still stroking her long locks.

Who was this man? She had already killed one person and that was enough. It was different with Joffrey though...he was a monster. He had beat her, tortured her...destroyed her innocence. “I can’t. Even if I could, then we would just be in more trouble for that murder.”

“No child...we make it look like a suicide. Joffrey’s death broke her so badly that she just couldn’t stand to live another day. It would look simply like a grieving mother who lost the will to live.”

It could work but still...”I can’t do it. I’m not even sure how I did it to Joffrey. It was like something overtook me and I was no longer myself. I can’t. There’s no-”

He put a finger to her lips to hush her just as tears began to stream down her cheeks. “You will not have to do a thing.”

She wasn’t sure what to think. “You will do that for _me_?”

“I’ll make it happen for you, yes. If that’s what you want. Is that what you want?”

She couldn’t believe that he was going to go through all of this for her. He could just have easily sent her on her way when she had showed up at his front door. “If that’s what it takes to be safe again then...yes.”

“Well, I suppose I have a lot of work to do then but first...” He lifted her chin slightly and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She had been sure he was going to kiss her earlier, before the knock at the door, now she knew he meant to try it again and she was going to let him. 

Heart pounding, she closed her eyes and then his lips were against hers. His mustache tickled just a little but his lips were much softer than she had expected. Chaste at first but then he dipped the tip of his tongue into her mouth and the fire once again ignited in her stomach. 

He moved his hands to her waist and deepened the kiss and a desire built in Sansa that she had never known before. She wanted more and she didn’t care that she had no experience. He was her Father now and he would teach her. She wanted to feel him, all of him. She wanted him to consume her so she no longer felt anything but him. She reached down between his legs to grab his cock. Just as she had gotten a feel of his hardness he broke the kiss and pulled her hand away. 

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong...father?”

“No,” he answered calmly. Always collected. “Nothing wrong, Sweetling. But we have many things to get done so we need not get carried away with ourselves at the moment.”

Why wasn’t he as flustered and breathless as she was? _Or maybe he’s just better at hiding it._

“Also we still have the matter of your punishment to attend to, do we not?”

Sansa had almost forgotten. “Of course,” she assented, albeit reluctantly. “Have you decided what it will be?”

“Well Sansa you have been a very bad girl, breaking into my office. Nothing better to set a bad girl straight than a spanking, wouldn’t you agree?”

Her heart was racing...not sure if he really meant to beat her. “Whatever you wish.”

“Whatever I wish,” he repeated, a smirk playing on his lips. “Take off your shorts.”

She stood and did as she was told, her heart hammering in her chest. Naked from the waist down, she could feel her cheeks burning. She had never taken her clothes off in front of a man before.

“Bend over my lap,” he instructed and again she did exactly as she was told. 

He ran a hand over her supple, young bottom and then without warning gave her a hard slap on the ass. She squealed from the sharp pain. He did it again and again but each time he would caress her skin after he had hit it. It didn’t take long for Sansa to realize that this was turning her on. The pain mixed with the feeling of his hand rubbing up and down her naked bottom, over and up her crack...almost to her pussy, that was beginning to drip with moisture...it was driving her insane. 

When her squeals turned to moans he stopped. “That’s a good girl,” he whispered and the sound of his voice made her clit throb. 

Never in her life would she have imagined herself enjoying something like this, much less wanting more. 

“I think that’s enough.”

“No-” she said without thinking. She couldn’t think, she could only feel.

“No? This is a punishment Sansa, you aren’t supposed to enjoy it. Did you enjoy it, Sweetling?”

“No, no of course not,” she lied.

Without warning he dipped his hand down over the curve of her ass and slid his fingers through her soaking slit. Uncontrollably, her body shuddered from his touch.

“You break into my office and now you lie to me?” His voice was harsh and cold. He removed his fingers from her wetness and gave her the hardest slap yet and she yelped out in shock and surprise. “Go clean yourself up. I’ll have to attend to your dishonesty later. I need to make a few phone calls. You’ll find your new clothing in your room.”

Not sure what to think, Sansa grabbed the shorts and left the room. If breaking into his office elicited a spanking...what would happen for her lying to him?


	6. Frustration Mounting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so long for the update but here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Sansa was growing rather bored. For the past few days she had hardly seen Petyr. He left very early in the morning and did not arrive home until well into the night. She was growing anxious just sitting around the house and waiting but he assured her that he was taking care of everything. She wondered at times whether or not she should really trust him but the police had not come knocking on the door yet so...

She found herself thinking about what had happened that night in his office quite frequently. It was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off the fact that she was a fugitive. He had not touched her since nor spoken a word about it. This made her angry, frustrated, and confused all at the same time. Did he not think about it? Did he not want to do it again? It was when she asked herself these questions that she truly realized that she definitely wanted to do it again. A year or so ago she would have scoffed at the idea of wanting to get physical with someone old enough to be her father but now? Now the idea turned her on so badly she could barely stand it.

He had brought her new clothes as he had promised. Jeans, t-shirts...normal things an eighteen year old girl would wear and she did wear them. Except when he got home late she would suddenly need some water from the kitchen and go downstairs in just a tank top and her panties(as though she had no idea he had just come in) to try an elicit some sort of reaction out of him but to no avail.

Finally one day he did not leave the house but stayed in his office to work in there. He allowed her to sit in with him and read if she liked and she took him up on the offer but after almost two hours of silence Sansa’s irritation was reaching its peak. She had worn the tightest pair of jeans he had gotten her and a v-neck t-shirt that revealed plenty of cleavage.

_Does he not want me? Was he just playing with me?_

Sansa closed the book she had been reading as loudly as was possible and let out a heavy sigh. _Nothing._ She was acting like a child but she couldn’t help it. After her third exaggerated sigh he closed his laptop and looked up at her.

“Is something the matter Sansa?”

“No, of course not.”

“Don’t do that. Now, it is quite clear that you are trying to get my attention so please spare me the theatrics and enlighten me.”

Now feeling like a scolded child she knew she was going to have to start talking but she was afraid to get straight to the point. _What if he rejects me?_ “Well, I’m growing a bit restless. I’m trapped in here all day and I have no idea what’s going to happen to me?”

“I’m not trapping you, Sweetling. You may go any time you please.”

“You know what I mean.”

He leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie. “I do and I’ve assured you that I’m taking care of it. No harm will come to you. I’m pulling a lot of strings on this and it isn’t going to be cleared up in a few days time. I know staying in one spot isn’t ideal for an eighteen year old girl but under the circumstances you do not have much choice. For the time being you are just going to have to bare it.” She nodded her head. What else could she say? “Now if there is nothing else I need to get back to work.”

“No, that is all.”

The conversation didn’t go as she had hoped but she had no idea how to take it there. She could have been very blunt but her lack of experience in such matters had held her tongue. She supposed she would just have to wait and see. 

************************************

In the evening Petyr left long enough to go pick up chinese and they ate dinner together in silence. During which time Sansa was beginning to fume with anger and frustration. She wasn’t sure if it was towards him or herself because despite him acting as though nothing had even happened, her body was still longing for his touch.

After dinner and a shower she plopped on the bed and fell asleep but found herself awake again a few hours later. It happened every night. Partly due to the current tension of her situation and partly because her body didn’t need as much sleep because she didn’t do anything all day. Figuring that laying in bed wouldn’t help, she decided to go downstairs and watch TV and gorge until she wanted to puke but she didn’t make it that far because halfway down the hall she seen that the light to Petyr’s office was still on. 

The door was cracked so she gave two light taps and pushed it open. He was still sitting there behind the desk, laptop open, only he had removed his tie and button down and was in only a white t-shirt. She had never seen him so casual before. More than a five o’clock shadow had grown on his cheeks and neck and his hair actually looked slightly disheveled. When she entered the room he closed the laptop and ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier. She thought this look suited him, made him appear more human and actually even more attractive.

“Sansa. Is something wrong?”

She shrugged. “Just the usual. Sleep hasn’t been coming easily.”

“Poor child. Come here.”

As she crossed over to where he sat she noticed the glass and bottle of wine on the desk. Petyr had been drinking and by the looks of the bottle was probably quite buzzed but not yet wasted. 

“You’re hardly dressed Sweetling,” he said as he looked up and down her form. She was wearing a long over sized shirt and nothing else.

“I didn’t know you would be up.”

“Or maybe you hoped that I would be?”

Cheeks burning now, she wasn’t sure what to say. As of late she always hoped to see him but did not want to tell him that. “I-I’m not sure what you are implying.”

A wicked grin spread across his face and Sansa found herself slightly afraid and becoming aroused at the same time. “Of course you don’t. So young and innocent.”

He had turned his chair to face her and leaned back, fully in control. “Are you still restless my dear?”

“Yes, father,” she answered, falling into the the role on cue. 

“Your anxiety is building. Frustration mounting. I think you feel like you are going to explode, am I right?”

“Yes, father.”

“Sit on my lap.”

He moved in an instant and put his hands on her waist and instinctually she straddled him. Moving his hands to her face he pulled her in and their lips met and despite the roughness of his facial hair Sansa found herself melting against him. He broke their kiss and lifted her shirt up and off and she sat there above him completely nude. Never having experienced this before she closed her eyes, afraid to look at him. Then she felt his hands on her breasts, softly rubbing and squeezing. His fingertips pinching her nipples, sending shocking waves of electricity that were making her lower parts throb with longing.

“Petyr please...” the words escaped her lips before she had time to stop them. 

“Please? Ohhh, I see now. My little girl has been too shy to tell me what has been bothering her. No need to keep things from your father Sweetling. I’ll figure it out eventually anyway.”

He moved his hands then from her breasts, placing one on her hip to steady and the other he put between her legs and ran his fingers through her already soaking slit. Sansa thought she would die from the teasing.

“Has anyone ever touched you here before Sansa?”

“No father.” She had finally opened her eyes and while she still couldn’t look at his she watched his hand between her legs. 

“No? Well why not?”

“I don’t know.” A lie. _Because no one else has ever made me want them to._

“But you touch yourself?” He was running his fingers back and forth over her, not entering, just enough to taunt her and drive her insane.

“Yes.” Her breaths were getting heavier. His hand felt so good she wanted to grind against it but he held her in place with his other hand.

“Have you touched yourself since you’ve been here?”

“Mmmhmm,” she moaned, partly an answer.

“And what were thinking of?” His fingers found her clit and began rubbing in slow circles. She had to reach out and grab his shoulders to brace herself. She wanted to pull the shirt off him, to feel his bare skin but he was ruthless in his pace and the she bucked down on his hand.

Without warning he dipped a finger inside her and began moving it furiously. 

“Oh God,” she yelled out when his finger hit just the right spot. It felt so good and she succumbed to it, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him for dear life. Once he knew he knew he had found that spot he pressed into it deeper and faster without relent. 

“Cum for me Sansa,” he whispered in her ear and with the sound of his voice she reached her peak and pleasure spread from her center and rocked her entire body. She couldn’t control the moans that escaped her lips or the shuddering of her body as she drenched his fingers. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful.

He pulled his fingers from her and grabbed her ass, squeezing while at the same time he used the other hand to push her face to his so he could put his lips to hers. Only after the high had subsided and their lips had parted did she realize that he was as hard as a rock. She could feel him now that she had settled down onto his lap again and just like that she felt tiny sparks erupting again inside her. She reached between them to unfasten his belt but he grabbed her hand.

“I think you should get some sleep now. It’s late.” he said.

She wanted to argue with him. To point out the obvious hard-on he had in his pants but she knew there was no point. It was his way or no way.

“You’re probably right,” she agreed. She left him alone there in his office as she had found him. With her frustration sated for the moment she couldn’t help wondering what his agenda was. He was clearly aroused and did not act upon it when he easily could have . 

Cleaned up and back in bed, Sansa fell asleep within moments. She dreamed and she dreamed. She dreamed of her mother. She dreamed of her father, and sister, and brothers. She dreamed that Petyr Baelish burned them all and became king of the ashes.


	7. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been super busy. Had to find a new car and then I got sick. Wanted to update sooner but I was so out of it I couldn't focus. But here is my latest chapter. Hope you like it but I'm going to warn you now that's it's pretty graphic muahahahaha!

Sansa awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. And knocking rather loudly at that for to her to have heard it all the way upstairs. Petyr must not be home or surely he would have attended to it already. She slipped on a t-shirt and pair of jeans and went downstairs as quietly as she could. Whoever it was wasn’t giving up.

She stood in the foyer just staring at the front door, not sure what to do. What if it was Cersei again? Her heart was racing but she had to just wait them out. Eventually they would go away. _But what if they don’t? What if they decide to just beat the door in until they get inside?_ Her eyes darted to the dead-bolt, it was locked. If they decided to break in she could go out the back door and run into the woods. _Unless they aren’t alone and had someone in the back as well._

The knocking persisted. Taking a few steps closer to the door she placed her hands against it as though she could hold them out. There was no peep-hole to see who it was and if she went to the window to look she risked being seen herself.

Then the stranger on the other side decided to speak and the words sent a chill through Sansa so dreadful she felt faint.

“Sansa Stark I know you are in there. You may as well let me inside.” 

The voice was male and sounded familiar. She couldn’t quite place it but she had heard it before.

“I mean you no harm child but it is of the utmost importance that we speak before he returns.”

Something made her think he meant what he said though she wasn’t sure why, a gut instinct maybe, and against her better judgment she turned the lock and cracked the door. The man standing there was pudgy and bald, wearing a brown suit. 

“Mr. Varys?” She had definitely seen him before. Her parents knew him and he worked in the Capitol. He worked for the Lannister’s but so did Petyr.

“Sansa, may I come inside? You have nothing to fear.”

She thought on it for a second and then nodded her head and opened the door to offer him entrance. 

“How did you know I was here?” she asked as they made their way into the living room.

“I didn’t for sure but I had a feeling. Our friend Littlefinger has been acting a bit odd lately so that led me to believe it further. Not odd to anyone else of course, only I seem to have an eye for such things.”

“Littefinger?”

“Mr. Baelish. It’s an old nickname.”

“I see. But why have you come here Mr. Varys? What is it that you needed to tell me?”

He inhaled a deep breath before. “Do you trust him?”

Sansa shrugged. “I hardly know him. I just don’t have many other options at this point and my mother told me once a long time ago that if I ever found myself in trouble and had no one else to go to to come to him. So that’s what I did.”

“That was before your mother knew what sort of man he was. Do you know why your family was killed?”

“Because it was said they were traitors to the Capitol.”

“Yes but more like traitors to the Lannisters and not without good reason. Did Petyr tell you about his involvement with the death of your parents...or your father at least?”

Sansa’s heart sank. “What are you talking about? I was there when they killed my parents, Petyr wasn’t. Or are you telling me he gave the orders to have them killed?”

Varys shook his head. “No. No he didn’t give the orders and I don’t think he knew that they would kill your mother too-”

“But he knew they were going to execute my father?”

“You’re a smart girl. Yes. That is it exactly and he did nothing to stop it. Do you know why?”

Tears had already began to stream down her cheeks. She couldn’t speak, she only shook her head. 

“He always had an... _infatuation_ with your mother. With your father out of the picture he thought he could finally get what he wanted. Littlefinger only cares about Littlefinger. A sane person would presume that if he really loved your mother he would want her to be happy and try to stop the murder of her husband because nothing would make her any _less_ happy. But we aren’t talking about a sane person. We are talking about a man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It was never about love for him...it was about _possession_. He wanted your mother and he couldn’t have her and nothing pisses him off more. He lost a fight with your uncle, Brandon, over her.”

“So since he couldn’t have her I’m the next closest thing?”

“Exactly. What better a way to get back at your mother and the Starks than possessing you and your lands and money? Even if they won’t be alive to see it, he will still have his victory.”

His words sent chills down her spine.

“I’m sure he’s promised you protection and safety am I right?” Sansa nodded. “Has he touched you?”

Her cheeks burned with humiliation and she could not look him in the eye. “No.” A lie.

“Good,” he said, though she was sure he didn’t believe her. “You need to leave here girl. He may be able to help you but it will not be without a price.”

A few moments passed in silence before Sansa spoke again. Her thoughts were heavy and she felt slightly dizzy. “I appreciate the information you have provided me Mr. Varys and I will not take it lightly. I think you should leave now before he returns. I do not know when that will be, it could be any minute.”

He met her eyes with a melancholy resolve. “Yes, you are right.”

She walked him to the door. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and gave it a light kiss. “I wish you all the best child. I hope that if we ever meet again it is under better circumstances.”

“Thank you.”

She locked the door behind him and collapsed to the floor. Varys was a strange man but she knew he meant her no harm and that he would tell no one where she was. But what was she to do with this new information? Petyr had known that the Lannisters intended to kill her father and had done nothing whatsoever to prevent it. How could she continue to stay here with someone like that? How could she let him touch her?

She should gather what little belongings she had and leave now but where on earth would she go? She could try to make it west to her Aunt Lysa but she wasn’t sure she would make it that far before someone found her. That and her Aunt was rumored to be half crazy now and these days it was hard to even trust blood.

No she would have to stay put until she thought of a plan. Acting on impulse was sure to cause more harm in the long run. For now though she didn’t want to feel or think. She pulled herself up from the floor and went to the kitchen in search of Petyr’s liquor stash. She found it easily enough and not bothering with a glass, tipped a bottle up and chugged the first bit before slowing down. Sitting on the floor, with her back against the cabinets, she sat and she drank. Soon enough the tears dried up and she was numb. 

Her eyes were getting heavy and she was about to fall asleep when she heard the front door open. He was home.

In moments he entered the kitchen and seen her sitting there in her pathetic state. To her surprise he rushed over and collapsed on his knees in front of her.

“Sansa? What’s happened? “

Her blue eyes looked up to meet his and in that moment nothing Varys had told her seemed to matter. _How could someone who makes me feel so good be bad?_

“I wanted to not feel,” she whispered.

“Oh Sweetling...” He cupped his hands around her face and suddenly she did not feel so numb. His fingers seemed to have some power over her. She willed it away but to no avail. 

He leaned over and placed his lips against her own and just like that she was lost. Knowing it was wrong only seemed to fuel the fire burning in her loins.

Sansa reached for his belt buckle and he went to move her hand away but she wouldn’t have it this time.

“No!” She said, sternly. “I want to touch _you_.”

For a moment she was afraid he would lash out, be angry. After a few moments though , he removed his hand from hers and fought a smirk on his lips.

“You want to please your father? Is that it?”

“Of course,” she said. 

“Very well.”

He undid his belt and then his pants, pulling them down to his thin, thighs along with his boxers until his already erect cock was free. Sansa gasped slightly. It was bigger than she had expected but not so huge it frightened her. She placed a hand around his shaft and felt his rigid hardness, so firm and solid. 

“Have you ever done this before young one?”

“No. I’ve only seen it in videos.”

“Feel free to explore then but not too rough.”

She moved her hand, stroking him up and down slowly, watching his foreskin move to cover the tip and then retract again when her hand pulled it back down. He took her other hand and placed it on his balls and showed her how to rub them gently. He seemed to be getting harder and harder the more she stroked him.

“Now I want you to use your mouth,” he whispered. “Cover your teeth with your lips unless I tell you otherwise.”

She would have been nervous if not for the liquid courage she had digested before. Doing as he instructed she bent her head and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He tasted so clean despite having been at work all day. With one hand on the base she focused on the head, running her tongue around the rim and up his slit. Finally she heard him moan and it set her on fire. The sounds of his pleasure egging her on, she pushed her mouth down and took him in as deep as possible, sucking as hard as she could as she came back up his length.

“Ohh fuck,” he said, as his body shuddered. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Yes,” she answered, removing him from her mouth but still stroking him with her hand. And it was the truth.

“You’re a natural then.”

“Thank you father,” she answered, dizzy with lust. Her pussy was already wet and aching. The alcohol further fueling her desire.

“I’m going to lay down and I want you to take off your clothes and sit on my face. Will you do that for me Sweetling?”

She nodded, excitement already building inside. _Why does he make me feel this way? I should be running from here right now but I can’t._ He laid down on the cold floor and she undressed completely. 

“Sit on me so you can bend over and suck my cock,” he whispered. The sound of his voice saying such dirty words made her lower parts ache even more.

She straddled his face and felt embarrassed for a moment. No one had ever had their face so close to this part of her before. He had touched her there yes but now he would see and smell... but when she felt his lips against her's all insecurities were forgotten and she thought she would pass out from the pleasure of it. The beauty of it. With his tongue running up and down her slit she had nearly forgot that she was supposed to be pleasuring him as well.

He dipped his fingers inside her while his tongue circled her clit. Finally she grabbed his cock, pink and swollen and began working her mouth and hand up and down his length. She tasted his sticky, pre-cum oozing out and it turned her on even more. She bucked and grinded against his face and he didn’t seem to mind. They were both moaning now, the sounds reverberating against the others parts.

He began thrusting up into her mouth and though it gagged her slightly, it didn’t matter. She was so lost in her own pleasure of his mouth and fingers working relentlessly on her pussy. He hit her spot and pushed in against it, over and over, all while his tongue continued to massage her clit. Her body shuddered and shook until it reached it’s peak and she made noises she never knew she had inside her. All while trying to continue to suck him...but it was so hard to focus on his cock as the pleasure racked her body. Just as she orgasmed, he did too, and with a hard thrust into her mouth she tasted his hot, sticky cum shooting down the back of her throat. Instinctively she swallowed every drop.

In a few moments she crawled off him and lay next to him on the floor. They stayed there for a bit, each catching their breath. Sansa felt so tired and dazed. She could have fallen asleep right there. Then he rolled over and kissed her forehead, her eyes...her lips. She reached and held onto his forearm. 

“You are mine,” he whispered.

_I am his._


End file.
